


Compromising Positions

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Just as he was closing his eyes and turning his face into the bed to let Nyx’s adept fingers soothe away all the horrors of his hellacious day, one final insult to Noctis’s headache rapped at his bedroom door.“My apologies for disturbing you, son. May I come in?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/157039107977/oh-could-you-write-a-noctisxnyx-fic-with-prompt-6) for #6 in [this prompt post.](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/156511645930/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Not that Noctis was really looking for an ulterior motive behind the attractive surprise lounging beneath his sheets. The day had been long and agonizing: starting with an economics lesson under Ignis’s tutelage that was drawn out for another hour than necessary because Noctis was just _not_ getting it; cresting into a scheduled sit-in on his father’s Council that was wrought with conflict over gods even knew what (the sounds of bitter old men bickering was like knives in his brain); and ending with Gladiolus beating the ever-loving shit out of him in combat practice because his migraine wouldn’t leave him alone long enough to dodge the wooden strikes.

Noctis had been half-certain he would have to call Prompto to help him to his room. The backs of his knees were sore from how many times Gladiolus had swept him off of them, and his head was so clotted with the frustrations of the day that it felt like a bowling ball on his shoulders. Knowing that once he passed through his bedroom door nothing could touch him for the rest of the night gave him enough motivation to drag himself to it on his own. All he wanted to do was flop face-first into the sheets and not move for the rest of the week.

Flopping his face into Nyx’s bare chest was a much more inviting concept.

“Spontaneity, remember?” Nyx teased in answer to his question. “They say it’s great for a relationship.”

“So you’ve mentioned,” Noctis chuckled, and it was the lightest he’d felt all day.

He locked the bedroom door and shuffled the last few steps, collapsing bonelessly across Nyx and knocking him back against the pillows. Noctis groaned into his shoulder and the glaive’s arms automatically looped around him, hands massaging into all the places he knew the prince liked the most.

“They spreading you too thin, Highness?”

“Whoever says royalty has it made is full of _shit_ ,” Noctis whined, muffled with his face sunk into the pillows behind Nyx’s neck.

“Aw, it must be _so hard_ , sitting in nice comfy chairs all day, talking and talking, having fancy finger foods being served to you…”

“Nyyyyyx,” Noctis moaned, pushing himself up on his hands and pouting down at him. “Can’t you just let me bitch without throwing shade for _one_ second?”

“If I must,” Nyx sighed dramatically, before smirking up at him. “Besides, why throw shade when I could be throwing you around this bed instead?”

He leaned up to rest a kiss in the hollow of Noctis’s throat, then pulled his lips along the short jut of his collarbone peering out from beneath his shirt. Noctis sighed, sinking down onto his elbows so Nyx’s mouth could reach further up his neck to graze at the sensitive spot just below where his jaw met his ear.

“Please don’t hold it against me if I’m not the best company tonight,” he said, leaning the weight of his throbbing skull into Nyx’s hair.

“You don’t have to do a damn thing, little king,” Nyx promised, voice deep and breathy and making Noctis shiver. “You just sit back, relax, and let me do all the heavy lifting.”

Nyx kissed him, long and slow, and all of the day’s tension thawed from Noctis in a shuddering sigh. He slumped into Nyx and his knight was happy to bear the weight of him, sitting like an anchor beneath him to keep the prince afloat. The Council had been so cold, but Nyx was so, _so_ warm, sharing heat with every slide of his hand across his body. They eased along the knots in his back, paused to grip the slope of his hips and push them down against Nyx’s, making Noctis gasp into the probing mouth against his.

Nyx used the distraction to haul the prince onto his back, the springs of the mattress squeaking as Nyx settled between his thighs. Noctis reached to return his fervent touches only to catch Nyx’s hands and have them press his arms gently to the bed.

“That’s not sitting back and relaxing,” Nyx teased, giving Noctis’s lip a chastising nip.

“Okay, fine,” Noctis said, stretching his arms over his head to keep them as far away from Nyx as possible. “Promise you’ll let me make it up to you sometime?”

Nyx hummed noncommittally, focused on tugging his teeth at the neckline of Noctis’s shirt before traveling down the length of his chest to nose the hem above his midriff. He circled lazy kisses around his navel and Noctis had to bite his lip to suppress a giggle at how gently that tickled.

Just as he was closing his eyes and turning his face into the bed to let Nyx’s adept fingers soothe away all the horrors of his hellacious day, one final insult to Noctis’s headache rapped at his bedroom door.

“My apologies for disturbing you, son. May I come in?”

They both shot up, crashing heads as they did, Nyx muffling a curse as Noctis frantically squirmed out from under him. He clutched his own head, more sore with blind panic than with the collision as he searched the room for a solution. Nyx hastily pulled on some pants, awkwardly spinning around when he was halfway in them in search of a hiding place.

“Are you awake, Noct?” Regis called from the other side.

“Uuuh, yeah Dad, just a sec!”

There was a massive, messy wardrobe across from the bed that Noctis jerked his arm at to gesture for Nyx to hide inside.

“Are you serious?” Nyx mouthed, although he was already halfway to it with the rest of his clothes bunched under his arm.

Noctis gave him an entreating look, rushing to smooth out the wrinkled sheets, finding an errant article of Nyx’s clothing and pelting it at him before he closed himself into the wardrobe. It smacked the glaive in the face and he glared at Noctis. The prince cringed and mouthed an apology, then scurried to the bedroom door. He waited a beat after the wardrobe closed with Nyx inside to straighten his own clothes and take a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hey, hi, what’s up, what do you need?”

Regis stood patiently in the hall, hands folded over his cane, and perfectly oblivious to the terminated moment stuffed with Noctis’s secret boyfriend into his closet. Although his eyes narrowed slightly at the quadrupled greeting his son gave him when he finally appeared.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Fine. Why?”

“You seemed a little overwhelmed at the meeting today.”

 _That’s nothing compared to how overwhelmed I feel right now_ , Noctis thought, foot tapping anxiously before he had the sense to force it still. It was nearly impossible to keep his eyes from straying to the wardrobe. They almost _stung_ with how hard he had to strain in order to keep them on Regis.

“It was a lot, yeah.”

“Bearing the responsibilities of the kingdom is ‘a lot,’ yes.”

“Dad, can we not?” Noctis growled, pinching the bridge of his nose where his headache was concentrated the most. “Not right now? I’m really, _really_ tired.”

Regis considered him for a moment, and Noctis was terrified about what his face might look like. Were his cheeks flushed, was his mouth swollen, was it criminally obvious that he’d just been sucking face with an unknown entity (to Regis) in the sanctity of his own bedroom? _You just came out of training_ , Noctis reminded himself in the event Regis asked about his state of exhilaration. _Gladio worked you hard, you’re exhausted from the work-out, that’s what you say_.

“I can see that you are,” Regis finally said, his expression softening. “I apologize for intruding on your rest, then. I just worry about you, Noct.”

Noctis felt his chest tighten and he suddenly found it difficult to meet his father’s gaze. It was times like these, when he was reminded that Regis was his _father_ before he was his king, when Noctis wanted so badly to confide in him. Gush about how happy he really was since Nyx was in his life, babble for hours about how the glaive made him feel, and sing the man’s praises to appeal to Regis’s approval of him.

But then Regis straightened up and gave a regal bow of his head, and Noctis was forced to remember that he was still the king. And he didn’t know if he could trust that he would set the crown aside, should he ever tell him about Nyx.

“Good night, Noctis.”

“’Night.”

Regis turned down the hall and Noctis closed the door with a resigned click. Nyx climbed out of the wardrobe when he heard the lock turn, tangled in his own clothes as well as Noctis’s.

“Well, I wish I could say I’d been in more humiliating situations,” he laughed, rolling his eyes at his own misfortune.

“I’m sorry. Kinda killed the mood, didn’t it?”

“No reason we can’t revive it.”

Nyx wiggled a brow at him suggestively, hooking his fingers around the waistband of his pants. Noctis smiled, and it must have looked as tired as it felt because Nyx left his pants on and sat on the bed instead, patting the space next to him. Noctis climbed into the crook of his arm, hugging his waist, and nuzzling his face into his still-bare chest.

“Thanks for the effort,” he mumbled, sleepily.

“You’re gonna let me have a do-over, don’t you worry.”

“Damn right, I am.”


End file.
